


Pompeii: Burn For You

by RolfB



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RolfB/pseuds/RolfB
Summary: Rumple is a Pict living with his son in the North of Britain. When his village is raided by the Roman army , he is captured and ends up in the world of slavery and gladiators.Belle is the daughter of the governor of Pompeii, Campania Felix, Mauricius Nerva. She is 19 and way past her marriage age. When she returns from her travels to Rome, her father announces his choice of husband.In the midst of it all, they meet. And then the mountain growls.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Grumpy | Leroy/Nova | Astrid, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I 

The end of the winter was near. A blessing, thought Rumple. The last few moons had been hard for the village. Food had been scarce and they couldn’t afford to lose that many animals. Especially Rumple, as he was a shepherd and spinner. His livelihood depended on it. But now , the days grew warmer and that meant more food. Rumple looked forward to cooking a full meal for his son, Bae. Thinking about his son made him smile. His precious boy was growing every day. Thirteen winters old. Rumple regretted having his son in the winter. His wife had been weak after the birth and had died soon after. For a while, he was afraid the little baby would follow his mother to the afterlife, but he was strong and survived. Raising him alone had been hard, since the village wasn’t that interested in helping him, the son of the traitor. But Bae was worth it, every day. 

Soon that little baby would become a man. When a Pict reached the maturity age , he would perform a task the village chose. Upon completing that task, he would receive his very first Picti: the tattoo that showed his heritage. Rumple his own task had been removing a lizard from the stream. He had proved himself to be a quick handler and as tribute the lizard was now forever on his skin. 

The sun was going down. Soon the darkness would come. Better to go home, he said to himself.. The lands weren’t safe anymore. Rumors from other villages had reached them during market days. They told about how a new army had arrived in their lands, stronger than anyone had ever seen before. They called themselves Romans and were determined to conquer the world and control it with their eagle regard. A strange vision, in his opinion. What did you get out of the world if all you needed was at the place you set up your home? Nevertheless, his home and life were in danger, if these Romans decided to come further up North. 

Laughter made him look up. His son was chasing one of the sheep who was trying to get away. Since they had no dog anymore, it was Bae who helped him to keep the sheep together. He sighed. It was time to go home. 

“ Come, son. It’s time to go home.We still need to go eat dinner.” 

Bae finally got the sheep and led her back to the rest. Together they clicked their tongues and stamped their walking staffs, so the sheep started to follow them. The village wasn’t far away. Just over the hill. 

“ Papa…”

Rumple looked to his son. The boy looked uncomfortable. 

“ Don’t you think it’s awfully quiet?” 

And that’s when their lives would change forever, even if they didn’t know it yet. As soon as the words had left Bae’s mouth, the cabal and the screaming began. An attack!  
Bae started to run up the hill, Rumple after him, desperately trying to stop him. 

“ Bae,” he hissed, “ Wait!” 

He caught his son’s cloak just in time. “ Lie down. ”  
Bae didn’t really seem happy with him, but this wasn’t a game. His son had never seen a real battle. And from what they could hear, this wasn’t a neighbouring village. Were his fears about to come true? He grabbed Bae’s hand and went on his belly, taking the boy with him. They crawled further and breathed before looking over the edge. 

What they saw was worse than his nightmares. Everywhere they looked they saw their people being slaughtered by well armed soldiers. The numbers were uneven, the soldiers were with twice as much and through the fighting bodies he could see the red waving flag with an eagle on top of it. 

The Romans. 

They were here. 

And Rumple had no idea what to do. He couldn’t move. Fear had gripped him like never before. 

Next to him his son was trying to get away from his grip. 

“ Papa! We have to help them! We have to fight! “ 

Rumple couldn’t look at him. He could only stare at the terror before his eyes. 

“ I can’t,” he hissed desperately. “ I’m sorry, we can’t! It’s your death, son!” 

In a flash, his son had loosened his grip on his hand, took his staff and ran down the hill. 

“ No, Bae, stop!!” 

But before he could do anything else, everything went black before his eyes.  
\--

Waking up happened slowly. Opening his eyes was difficult. It was too dark and too bright at the same time. Under his knees, Rumple could sense he was outside. All of a sudden he felt a kick and was lifted like he was nothing but dust. 

“ Surgit! He is waking up! Get the tribune!” 

Finally he could fully open his eyes. Looking right into the eyes of a tall, broad- shouldered man. His golden armour was shining and he wore a purple cloak around his shoulders. 

“ Well well well, that took awhile for you to wake, my friend.” The man was grinning. “ You have missed the entire show!” 

A cold feeling crept up on him as his memories came back. The show. He meant the attack! Bae! 

“ You probably wonder what happened to your village mates. I’m sorry I can’t give you good news. No, I am afraid we had to kill them all. Picts are rather savage, you see. But sometimes we let someone live. After all, we didn’t find you fighting us, did we? No, you were hiding!” 

Furiously his heart was beating against Rumple’s chest. They had killed them all. Everyone was dead. Savages. Where was his son? He couldn’t be… 

“ But I am being rather informal, am I? My name is Sergius Gastionius Ravilla. The tribune of this legion. Your village has been conquered by the Roman army and thus so by the Roman Empire. ” The man made a mock bow. “ And onto the matter, I’m sure you would like to see your ex fellow villagers. ” And with that he circled his hand. Behind Rumple, four hands lifted him up and turned him around. What he saw made him almost vomit. Everyone he knew lay dead on the ground. Some of them were not even recognizable. Desperately, he looked for the one face he hoped not to find. 

The tribune went to stand next to him. 

“Only this isn’t all of them.”

Rumple looked hopefully up to the man. 

“ Yes, we were surprised by a young boy who came running down the hill with just a stick in his hand. Very brave, yet foolish.” 

Rumple couldn’t keep silent anymore. His son wasn’t lying dead on the battlefield. There was hope. 

“ What did you do to him? What did you do to my son?” 

The man started to laugh. 

“ THAT was your son? My, that boy does not look like you!” 

Rumple didn’t care about that. He had heard it all before. The villagers always had talked behind his back about their doubt of his parentage. He didn’t care. He was Bae’s father in every way it mattered. 

“ Please, I need to know what happened to him!” 

“ Oh we kept him alive. Caught him not long after he ran down. Children that age are good workers and make trustworthy slaves.” 

“Where is he?”  
Ravilla smirked viciously. 

“ We sent him away to the slave market. You have to be quick in those matters, you know.” 

Rumple wanted to fall back onto the ground. His son was gone. Being sold as a slave. Only the Gods knew where. 

The tribune kneeled down next to him. 

“ But don’t worry about your son. Worry about yourself.”

“ Wha- what do you mean?” 

“ You must realize you are alive not out of the kindness of our hearts. We found you cowering outside your village, watching how everything you knew was being destroyed. And you must know, Romans despise cowards. No, killing you is taking away our pleasure and perhaps your chance to redeem yourself.” 

What was this man talking about? At Rumple’s look, the man grinned once more. 

“ I want to see you fight, little man and you will. You are going into the arena. As gladiator."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, my first big WIP.
> 
> It's set in a historical setting and aside from everyone speaking English and understanding each other, I try to be as much historically correct as possible.
> 
> At the end or beginning of every chapter, I will give an explanation for certain things.  
> First, the names of the characters. Every character who grew up in the Roman way will have a Roman name. Here I decided for Gaston to have the name Sergius Gastionius Ravilla. Ravilla is his cognomen and means " the one with a dry throat" as in the one who speaks to much. I thought it was fitting. 
> 
> The Pictish society is a mysterious one, so most of it, I made up. Like the heritage tattoos. We only know they likely painted or tattood themselves. 
> 
> I am not an English speaker, so I hope you forgive me for certain mistakes in the texts.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was checked by the wonderful DeliriumsDelight7! ( as was the first)

CHAPTER II 

Travelling by carriage was a tiresome business, Belle found. They had been on the road for days, only stopping at night to sleep at an inn at the side of the road. As much as she wanted to explore the world, she looked forward to coming home. 

Opposite her, her personal slave, Rubi, was embroidering some fabric. Rubi had come to Belle's family as a baby, found abandoned at the doorstep. The only thing with her was a red stone around her neck, after which she was named. One of their older slaves had taken care of her and since Rubi and Belle were the same age, it hadn’t been long since Rubi was assigned to be Belle’s personal slave. Belle thought of Rubi as her dearest friend. The person she could trust with her life. 

Belle looked back down. In her lap was a book she had brought from Rome. It was a text from the poet Vergilius about Aeneas, a Trojan prince whose descendant Romulus had become the first king of Rome. Belle had always liked the journey of the fleeing prince from his burning city, with nothing but his family next to him. It was a tale of adventure and bravery. About making your home where you landed. 

It was her brother, Aurus, who had bought the book for her. Belle had accompanied him to Rome. He wanted to go look for a political career. She wanted to see a part of the world. Her father, Flavius Mauricius Nerva, hadn’t been enthusiastic about the idea. He wanted her married and not filling her head with more ideas. It was only because Aurus had said they could look for a potential husband, he had let her go. 

Luckily her brother hadn't tried to look for a husband for her, but had shown her various libraries. She really had enjoyed the riches of knowledge. 

Belle looked outside the carriage. Her brother had mounted his own horse now for the last few miles and was riding next to them. At twenty-one years old, he was a full grown man and considered an adult. He could do what he wanted, at least, as long as their father agreed with it, but even then, he was reasonably free to do as he pleased. Belle, being nineteen, was long overdue for marriage. It was Roman law that a woman had at least one child when she reached the age of twenty. Belle sighed. Her fate was going to change, that was certain. It wouldn’t take long now. She couldn’t stay a child forever. 

Aurus looked at her and smiled. “ Not long anymore, sister. I can see Pompeii already!” 

Belle grinned as Rubi put her fabric down and peeked her head out the window. 

“ Ah finally, I missed the air of the sea!” 

Soon they made their way through the streets of the city, slaves shouting to make way, people on the sides looking curiously. Understandable, since Belle’s father was the governor of Pompeii. He was the richest and most powerful man of the whole Campania Felix. He had won a war against the Thracians, and when his wife had presented him a daughter, he had given her the cognomen of Bellum in honor of his conquest. That’s why everyone called her Belle. Well except her father then, as he had started calling her Mauricia as soon as she was fifteen years old. It was his way of telling her she was his daughter. That it was he who decided her fate. 

As they passed the forum and the temple of Apollo, she could see the hill where their home stood. She took a deep breath. They were here. 

\--

The horses came to a stop on the yard and a slave came running to open the carriage door. Rubi and Belle got up and Aurus dismounted his horse. 

“ You are home!” A young boy came running out of the house followed by Belle's parents. 

The boy, her youngest brother Atticus, threw his arms around her brother’s waist. Aurus laughed while he handed the reins over to their slave, Spei. 

“ Hey little brother! How are you?” 

Atticus looked up to her brother. “ I’m good, silly. Tell us about Rome!” 

Her mother Coletta came forward. “ Come on, Atticus, let them catch their breath."  
She smiled at them.

" Welcome home, my children. Let's all go inside and refresh ourselves. You must be tired. "

After giving her mother and brother Atticus a hug, Belle and Rubi made their way to her room. It was there she saw the other person she had missed in Rome. Ningua Alba was her other personal slave. The woman, who was named after her skin as white as snow, had only come to their household a few years ago. It hadn't taken long either for them to become friends. 

" Oh dear, Ningua Alba, how are you?" 

"I am fine, mistress, thank you. Your bath is ready." 

" Thank you," she said, grateful.

" Well then, if it is alright with you, Belle, I would go and refresh myself as well." said Rubi. 

Belle turned around. " Of course you may, Rubi. I will see you at dinner." 

Rubi nodded. " Yes, I'll see you later!" 

Ningua Alba helped Belle undress and step into the tub. The water was cool against her skin and Belle closed her eyes in pleasure.  
Ningua Alba started to scrub her skin. 

" How was your trip to Rome, mistress? "

Belle looked up at her and smiled. 

" It was most eye-opening. The libraries and books I have seen and read. And Aurus showed me around other places as well. Like the theatre, and the forum. He really is on the right track for his career." She smiled." But enough of me, how were things here?" 

" Well mostly work went on as usual. I did hear your father talking more and more about finding you a husband though. I think it won't be long now. "

Belle let her smile slip." Yeah, that was to be expected. I won't be nineteen forever."

No, her childhood was definitely over. Ever since she left for Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some notes on the names. Roman names have some rules. A man his name consists of three parts. Let's take for example Julius Caesar. His name was Gaius Julius Caesar. Gaius was his given name, Julius was his family name and Caesar was his cognomen, a family nickname. His daughter was called Julia. 
> 
> That's why Flavius Mauricius Nerva calls Belle Mauricia as soon as she was fifteen years old. For Roman girls it was then to be expected to get married and even though Belle isn't married yet, by calling her Mauricia he shows her she is still his daughter. 
> 
> Slaves are named by their masters. Rubi is Ruby and Ningua Alba is Snow White. Spei is our fantastic Dreamy/ Leroy, even though I didn't give you any hints this chapter :-) 
> 
> Apollo is the Greek name of the god, but Romans did call him Apollo as well, together with Sol and Phoebus. I thought choosing Apollo would be better since Pompeii has a world view. 
> 
> If you have any questions, hit me up!


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's come to my attention I am nominated for the category " Best New Author" in the T.E.A's. I feel honored for everyone who thinks I am worth that title. Thank you!

CHAPTER III

They were taking him to a city called Londinium. That’s what they had told him before they had bound his hand with rope and fastened the rope to the tribune’s saddle. Rumple had no idea where Londinium was but the journey took weeks. Along the road they saw other villages: some conquered and in ashes, others who were still standing but very much under Roman control. At first he recognized the Pictish people, but the further they went , the more he didn’t see tattooed people anymore. These must be the Brittonic tribes from the South he’d heard tales of as a boy and later in markets. 

Rumple kept looking out for his son. Everytime they stopped in a village, he saw people trading slaves. To his horror, he saw more children than adults. But nowhere he saw his son. Bae was sold to slave traders. Would they also go to Londinium? And what if he did find his son, what then? Could they escape? Was that even possible? 

Although he had to walk all the way and he was exhausted every night, the soldiers gave him food and water. They wanted him to keep up his strength. Barely anyone spoke to him. The tribune Ravilla barely gave him a glance.

Finally, one evening, he noticed the mood began to change among the soldiers. Rumple had the feeling they were getting closer to their destination. And yes, soon enough he saw the first signs of a large town. They had arrived. 

Suddenly Ravilla glanced back at him and grinned. “ Get ready, little man. It’s all going to change now.”  
\--  
Londinium was certainly the biggest city Rumple had ever been in. There were more houses made of stone than he had ever seen! People in the streets didn’t really stare at him, as though a man being dragged along a horse was an everyday occurrence. Right before they had entered the city, Ravilla had ordered his soldiers to go back to the fort. Now it was only he, Rumple and two other soldiers on horses, who were walking through the streets. Rumple knew they wanted him to become a gladiator. He knew that he was supposed to fight, but who was he supposed to fight? Another slave? Romans? Where were they taking him?  
Soon that answer became clear when they arrived at a square building and were led in an open field garden surrounded by the building itself. A man in black clothing came out of one of the doors and greeted Ravilla. 

“Hordorius, my friend! How are you doing?” The tribune jumped off his horse. 

The other man, Hordorius, patted Ravilla on the shoulder. “ Very good, my fellow friend. I see you brought me some fresh meat. I take it the battles went well?” 

“ They went excellent, if I do say so myself. We didn’t lose that many men. These barbarians are so easy to trick Those Picts really are dumb. Like this one here.”  
He signed for the two other soldiers and Rumple’s bonds were released from the saddle and he was being pushed forward. 

“ This one was found, outside his village, cowering because he didn’t want to fight, while watching how his people were killed.” 

“ Is that so?” Hordorius’ voice sounded dangerous. His eyes scanned him, from head to toe and Rumple had a feeling he could see right through his clothes. 

Ravilla went on. “That’s why I wanted to see him fight. I think with some training here under your vision, he will make an excellent entertainer in the arena.” 

“ Well, he looks on the older side. Mid-30’s I would say. I want to see his teeth.” 

Ravilla signed again and filthy fingers pried his mouth open. 

“ Hmm, not bad. He doesn’t have that much meat on his bones, but I’ll guess we can change that.” Hordorius turned towards Ravilla. “ I’ll take him.” 

“ Excellent! We will arrange the further business perhaps later. I need to go now, but I will return later.”  
\--

Hordorius hadn’t really given him a glance after that, and soon Rumple was dragged into the building and pushed into a cell. Exhausted, he fell onto his knees. He didn't know what to think of this new place, but it was clear he was supposed to stay here. For now. 

" Hello there," came a cheerful voice. 

Startled, Rumple looked up. At the other side of the cell, two men were sitting on a bench. One had dark hair and was rather tall, the other had blond hair. Both were dressed in a brown tunic and were rather well - muscled. 

The taller men stood up and offered his hand. " Are you alright? Here come sit with us. " 

Rumple looked at the offered hand and took it. " Thank you." 

"What's your name?" The other man spoke as Rumple sat on the opposite bench.  
"I'm Graham and this ridiculous man is Jefferson." 

" Rumple." 

" Where do you come from, Rumple?" 

" I'm Pictish. And yourself?" 

Jefferson smiled as he sat back next to Graham. "I'm from Britannia itself. Been here all my life." 

Rumple felt fear overtake him once more.  
" All your life? You mean you were born here? In this place? "

Jefferson grimaced.

" No, I mean, I was born in Britannia. Around Londinium in fact. The Romans came here a few years before I was born. I was enslaved when I was still a child, but I became a gladiator only when I was 18."

" I'm sorry, " said Rumple, not really knowing what to say to that. 

" It 's okay. Most of our stories are in that pattern. I take it you were captured?" 

At Rumple' s nod, Jefferson went on. 

" Graham as well. "

Rumple looked to the other man, curious about his tale. 

Graham looked a bit down. His voice was soft when he spoke." I come from the lands that the Romans call Hibernia. But we call ourselves Gaels." 

Rumple had heard of them. Gaels were always travelling and he knew they regularly came into Pictish and Brittonic lands. 

" A few years ago, I came here for trade. Mostly for furs. But then Romans found me and I guess they found my accent quite something." He smiled "They knew I was a stranger and caught me. I was sold on the slave market here in Londinium." 

Rumple sat forward, eager to hear more.  
" The slave market? Is that only in Londinium?"

The other man shaked his head. " No, as far as I am aware it happens everywhere across the Roman Empire. Why? "

Rumple sighed and leaned back." I wasn't alone when the Romans caught me. My son was with me. But they had knocked me out and when I awakened, my son was gone, sold to slave traders. "

Jefferson and Graham looked to each other. It was Jefferson who spoke next. 

"You have a son ? How old is he? "

" He is thirteen winters old." 

" I'm afraid he can end up anywhere. I'm sorry." 

The three men were silent. How fate had brought them together in this cell was cruel.  
It was Jefferson who interrupted the silence again.  
" Let's go to bed. Tomorrow training begins and I think we all need our rest. "

Rumple had a thousand more questions but Jefferson was right. He was exhausted and his brain couldn't catch up anymore.

While there were only two benches in the cell, it soon became clear the two other occupants were determined to share one and cuddled close together.

Grateful for the bed, Rumple lay down. But one thing about what was said he couldn't let go. Jefferson had been enslaved since he was only a child. Like Bae. Would this also be Bae's fate? Would he see his son one day again? Would they one day meet on the other side of the arena?

He knew he would fear that day as much as he looked forward to seeing his son again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter : Hibernia is the Roman name for Ireland. They never went there, but they knew it existed.  
> If you have questions, ask away!


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I am back! 
> 
> The last few weeks, I had a bit of a block, so to make up for it, here is a longer chapter! If you have questions, do ask!

CHAPTER IV

When Rumple woke up he felt more rested than he felt in days. Someone had opened their cell and left three bowls of food and some water. While Jefferson, Graham and he were eating, they told him a bit about the gladiator’s way of life. Even though they were still technically slaves, a gladiator was taken relatively good care of outside the arena. They had to be healthy for battle and buying new slaves and training them took time and money. Their owner Hordorius was a well- trained soldier and knew what he taught. He was however very cruel towards trainees not following his way. 

Rumple learned there were different kinds of gladiators. Jefferson had presented himself as a Murmillo and Graham was a Sagitarius, the archer. They explained to him that not every gladiator fought against each other; after you were appointed a certain kind, you only fought against the designated opponents. That’s how Graham and Jefferson would never stand opposite each other in the arena. Jefferson being a Murmillo only fought the Thraex or Hoplomachus. Graham was a special kind of gladiator and mostly fought against animals and in larger battles.  
Every sort gladiator fought with his own weapons. His new friends suspected that Hordorius wanted to find out as soon as possible what kind Rumple was going to be. 

After they had finished their meal, a guard came to gather their food bowls and another took them out to a place they could relieve themselves. On the way there, Rumple saw other cells with about a dozen other men. Afterwards, he was given a new tunic without pants, the clothing he saw everyone wearing. It was weird wearing no pants. He felt exposed. 

Soon they were led to the field garden where they met up with the other trainees. The men were all lined up in groups. Jefferson was led to a bigger group of five men and Graham went to stand with a blond haired man. Then Rumple saw Hordorius approaching him. He was still dressed in black, but wore now like all other men a short tunic. In his hand, he was carrying a whip and a sword at his belt. 

“ Well then, let’s see what this Pict can do. Have you ever fought before?” 

Rumple gulped. Like all boys in his village, he had gotten a bit of training in sword fighting, archery and self- defence. It had never been much, but enough to say he wasn’t all that helpless. He had never been the strongest however. He prefered to think first before using his fist. And beside, he never was meant to be a soldier. He was a spinner and a shepherd. What had happened at his village had been pure fear in the eye of all that violence. This was different, but fighting nonetheless. 

“ Oi, I asked you a question.” 

Rumple startled and nodded. 

“ Yes, sir.” 

The man looked angry. “ Oh you do, hmm? Let’s see then what you got.” And he tossed a wooden sword to him. Rumple nearly caught it but it slipped from his fingertips. Some men who were standing by laughed. Hordorius grinned. “ Not really much strength you have, hmm?” He turned around. “ Keith, do come here please!” A tall man came forward, his hair absolutely greasy and an arrogant look in his eyes. In some ways, Rumple would describe it as manic. As he approached them, the man raked his fingers through his almost long hair. 

“Keith is a Provocatores. Their opponents are Provocatores as well. Same weapons, same chances. Let’s see if that is something for you.” Hordorius nodded to Keith who immediately raised his wooden sword and sprung forward. Rumple barely had time to raise his own sword before the two clacked. He stumbled back a few paces and had almost no chance to recover since Keith had already brought his sword to his side, ready to strike again. Rumple tried to jump out of the way, but the wood caught him in the ribs and an oof escaped his lips. From the side, he could hear a mocking “ Pathetic” somewhere, not really sure who said it. Stooping, he tried to do the same to his opponent. The man however had already seen it coming, slipped carelessly out of the way and put out his leg. Rumple tried to avoid it, but it was already too late and he fell on his face. 

Laughter came up all around him. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jefferson looking worried. Hordorius voice cut in: “ Alright, that’s enough. I think we can safely say this is nothing for him. Thank you, Keith. You can return to your own training.” 

When Rumple looked up, Hordorius was staring at the other gladiators. “ I can’t put you with the Murmillos and Thraex’, I have already bloody enough of them. Let’s try the Retiarius.” He looked back to Rumple, and took his whip. “ Up!” 

He was led to a group of three men. Two were wrestling. One of them was holding a casting net in his hands. A guard was watching them, while the third was sitting on the ground watching. When the guard noticed Hordorius coming his way, he shouted some orders to the men fighting. “ Arthur, more balance! Eric is going to catch your leg that way!” 

His warning came a bit too late, as the man Rumple supposed was Arthur his leg caught in the net and fell down. The man sitting down started to laugh. “ Come on, Arthur, you had to see that one coming!” 

“ Oh shut up, man!” 

Hordorius scraped his throat. “ Arbiter! I want to show you your newest pupil! I am sure you are familiar with our newest addition, the Pict.” 

The guard looked Rumple over. “ Yes, Sir, I am.”

Hordorius nodded. “ Well, as you perhaps just have seen, our Pict isn’t so good with a sword. I want you to introduce him to the Retiarius weapons. I am sure our Eric here will appreciate the unburden of being the only one at the moment.” 

Rumple looked to the other men staring at him. Not sure what to do, he simply nodded to them. They didn’t show any recognition. 

The guard went to stand before him. 

“ Well then, let’s do some exercises with a net and wrestling. You, Killian, show him some of your wrestling skills.” 

The man in question stepped forward. He was long and slender and well-muscled. He was grinning in a way that was supposed to be a charming smile, but one Rumple didn’t entirely trust. They went to stand opposite each other, while the other men went to stand on the side.  
The arbiter smiled. 

“ Good, let’s begin!”

\--

The rest of the training passed by in a long blur of trying to keep up with the strength of the other men, the tricks of trying to overpower them from being tossed to the ground and at last how absolutely filthy the sand on the ground tasted. 

In the end, Hordorius had ordered every man to stand in lines. It was time for pledging their loyalty to the school, their master and the emperor. Rumple was brought forward onto his knees. Hordorius made him repeat the gladiator oath. 

“ I undertake to be burnt by fire, to be bound in chains, to be beaten by rods, and to die by the sword. My fate lies in the hands of the underworld.” 

The other gladiator was brought away and only he remained. Hordorius looked him over once again. 

“ So, arbiter, is he fit for being a Retiarius?” 

“ Well, he’s got the handiness, I guess, but something tells me there is something missing. After all, all we did today was wrestling. We didn’t even try on the proper equipment.”

Hordorius nodded. “ Very well, we’ll give him a few more days. If he isn’t fit for a Retiarius, well, I’m sure Ravilla can find him a role. He is coming over tomorrow.” He looked once more to Rumple and ordered them to take him away.

\--

The guard pushed him forward down the hall to his cell. Right before Rumple could see into the cell, he heard a smacking sound. And then Graham and Jefferson came into view. They were sitting on the bench, embracing each other. It wasn’t until the guard opened the cell door, he saw they were kissing. The guard sneered at them. “ Hey ,you two, stop sucking face. Be a man!” And he gave Rumple a shove in and closed the door behind him. Stumbling, he fell onto the ground into the cell, the guard walking away, muttering to himself. 

Looking up, Rumple saw Graham and Jefferson looking warily at him. Not knowing what to say, he went to sit on his own bench. He had noticed of course, last night, how closely they sat and slept, but he was too exhausted then to look into it. 

Jefferson spoke first. “ Well, we didn’t know how to say it to you, but I imagine seeing us kissing certainly did the trick.” Graham snorted. “ Are you upset you are locked up with the lunatics?” 

Rumple looked him in the eye. “ L- Lunatics? I- I don’t think you are. I mean it’s none of my business.” 

Graham spoke. “ Well, yeah, seeming like you share our cell, you will be exposed to our love. Can you handle that?” 

Rumple gave him a comforting smile. He wasn’t one to judge. In Pictish society, he knew people didn’t like seeing two people from the same gender falling in love. But Rumple himself was a witness how beautiful that love could be. “ I don’t judge, truly. My aunts, the two people who raised me, after my parents… were gone, were lovers as well. They were the most important people in my life. Love is love.” 

Jefferson and Graham looked at each other. “ You’re certain? When we fell in love, the Romans weren’t that happy when they found out. They accept it, but only if we still show our masculinity. That’s the only thing they care about. Being a man.” 

Rumple sighed. “ Yeah, I noticed.” He righted himself. “But I’m happy for you. You are both very kind and deserve love in your life.” 

They all smiled at each other. “ How about your love life?” said Jefferson. “ You mentioned a son. I assume he has a mother?” 

Rumple grimaced. “ Yes. B- but I lost her.”

Jefferson pursed his lips. “ I’m sorry man.” 

“ It’s not your fault. She died in childbirth. Winter.” Rumple’s time of mourning Milah was over, and while he knew he hadn’t loved her as passionately as he had seen between his aunts, he respected her memory as the mother of his son. 

There was silence. 

“ Well, the future isn’t so bright and diverse here, but if there ever comes a chance of love for you, do know you deserve it as well.” 

Touched by that statement, Rumple murmured a“ Thank you”. 

His sleep later was somehow more peaceful.  
\--

The next day, Rumple felt his body ache all over, but resting wasn't an option. The same pattern was followed. Breakfast, a wash and visit to the toilet and soon the training began again. 

The arbiter decided to continue the wrestling of yesterday and so Rumple found himself opposite Arthur. The man himself was very well muscled and Rumple being smaller was a disadvantage. He prepared himself to be thrown on the ground again. 

Then he saw in the corner of his eye Hordorius coming towards them with a companion. It was Ravilla. While trying to keep focusing on Arthur's movements, he could hear their conversation.

" That is great news, my friend. It will certainly help you in the Senate with the added money on top of your career here in Britannia." 

" Exactly ! Besides, I am ready to return back home. This country is way too cold and wet for me. Tonight I will send back word to my father that I will accept Governor Mauricius Nerva's offer. I, myself, will leave as soon as possible "

At that moment, Arthur gave Rumple a smack to the head, so he couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but he did hear the word" marriage". 

The arbiter ordered them to stop and switch places. Now it was Killian who was standing before him. The man had been very aggressive since yesterday and Rumple was tired of it. 

He was aware that Ravilla and Hordorius were watching him, but he tried to stay cool-headed. 

He wasn't given a net like Eric used. Killian and he fought with their own bare hands. Suddenly, Killian's hand found its way to Rumple's throat, squeezing. A cold feeling crept over him, but also a sense of calmness he had never felt before. Rumple didn't know how he did it but he suddenly made a movement with his hands, twisting Killian's left hand. The man roared in pain. The arbiter rushed forward and pushed him away from the swearing man. 

" You bastard! I'll make you regret that!" 

Rumple really hadn't meant to twist his wrist like that. It had been pure instinct. He looked up when he heard a clapping sound. It was Ravilla. 

" Well done, Pict! Now that's what I call fighting! Is it broken, arbiter? "

" I'm afraid it is, sir. We should let the doctor come." 

" Excellent, you see Hordorius, this is going to be a good addition." 

The other man nodded. " Maybe after all." 

The training stopped abruptly then. They had to say the oath again before the tribune, and then were dismissed to their cells. 

As they passed the sacks of flour to make bread, he heard Jefferson scream: "Rumple, watch out!" 

He turned around and saw Killian holding a hook, likely picked up from the cart next to the bags, running towards him. Rumple in blind panic, bucked to the ground, the swoosh of the movement above him. His hand on the ground felt a rope, and without thinking, he grabbed it, and leashed out with it like a whip. Killian had already turned around and lashed out again. Rumple ducked and by the retreat of Killian's hand, he whacked the rope around the wrist of the hand the hook was in. Killian roared again and dropped the hook, his two hands hanging there, uselessy. Breathing, hard, Rumple smacked the hook away. 

The arbiter rushed towards them and pushed Killian to the ground. Hordorius came forward. " Bring him to his cell. He can receive his punishment later. The rest of you, begone!" 

He fixed Rumple with a stare. Ravilla came to stand beside him. 

" I think, my dear Hordorius, we just found out what kind of gladiator our Pict is." 

" Yes, indeed. A Laquearius. "

\--

What a Laquearius was, Rumple found out over the next couple of weeks. He was given his own equipment: a lasso, a small shield, heavy armor for his left arm and on his right leg. Even a little dagger which was tucked beneath his belt. 

Killian's injury would heal, according to the doctor. He received his punishment the week after. Fifteen lashes. Rumple felt bad for him, but then the man had also tried to kill him. 

A few days later, Hordorius announced a rich slave owner from Pompeii was in Londinium looking for new gladiators. The training went on like usual but it was clear Hordorius had ordered the arbiters to bring out the best in them. 

Jefferson and Graham had told him it wasn't unusual for slave owners to come buy. It was the process that was humiliating. To have a good look at their new purchase, the buyers had to see everything. The reason the gladiators had to stand naked before them. It was how slaves were normally bought on a slave market. Rumple didn't look forward to the prospect, but he knew he had no choice. Had Bae also had to do this when he was sold? 

The day arrived. That morning they were ordered to strip down after their morning routine. One by one they were brought outside, a wooden sign hung around their necks. 

And that's when Rumple saw them. A man and woman were walking next to Hordorius, both dressed in the richest fabrics Rumple had ever seen. The man was dressed in a fully purple toga, while the woman, besides her bright red hair, stood out for the green silk she wore. 

Hordorius spoke: " My dear Hellius Isaac, I welcome you to my humble school. You will see I have the best gladiators of Britannia here." 

He seemed to hesitate. " I don't want to insult you, sir, but is it necessary for your wife to be here?" 

The man, Hellius Isaac, looked him dead in the eye.

" My wife is essential for this purchase. She is the one who has the best eye for this business. Besides, these men are not really men. They are animals waiting for their master. Isn't that right, my dear Zelena?" 

The woman laughed. " Oh, Isaac, you know how to flatter me. Now, excuse us, dear Hordorius, but we don't have all day, and we would really like to get along with it. " And with that, she brusquely stepped towards the first in the row, who happened to be Keith.

She didn't read the sign. She only looked him up and down and just scoffed at him." Not really impressive now, is it, darling?" And then walked to the next. 

That's how it went. The woman, Zelena, would go down the line, commenting on the people before her, while her husband, Isaac, and Hordorius followed. 

Rumple was the last in the line, and he became really nervous. Jefferson, Graham and a man named Robin were sold.  
What if he stayed here, alone? Would he have to stay here with Killian, who wasn't sold with his broken wrist? 

And then it was his turn. Zelena came to stand before him, looking him over with what he noticed were ice- blue eyes. 

She grinned at him. 

" Well aren't you delicious?" 

Hordorius fell in. " This is our newest addition. A Pict. And he is a special case, because he is our only Laquearius we have ever had." 

" Is that so?" Isaac rubbed his chin. " He looks quite thin and small."

" Now now, husband, he is not that small." Zelena’s smile was absolutely wicked. 

" Well, okay, I'll take him.". And Isaac and Hordorius shook hands.  
While Hordorius and Isaac handled their business, Zelena circled him, her finger slid across his back. Rumple felt himself shiver, but not from cold. This woman gave him the absolute creeps. 

And while he was happy he was going with Jefferson and Graham, he was absolutely terrified of this woman. 

What was awaiting for him in Pompeii?


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time we saw Belle, she had just returned from Rome with her brother Aurus. 
> 
> Here's what happens next.

Waking up in her bed felt wonderful. Belle would have loved to stay in for a while longer, but the sun was shining, and she was itching to go outside and enjoy the day. She kicked the blankets away and sat up. A knock at the door and then Rubi came in with the washing bowl. 

" Good morning, Belle! It's amazing weather outside which is good for Market Day! Your father is busy right now receiving his guests, but breakfast is ready and served at the garden dining table." 

"Good morning to you too, Rubi" Belle stood up and went to the bowl to splash some water in her face. The cold water made her wake up fully. 

" Are my mother and brothers awake yet?" 

" I saw your mother already and Atticus. Aurus is probably still asleep." Rubi smiled. 

Belle sighed dramatically . " Of course he is." She wasn’t surprised. Her brother had never been a morning person.

It had been two weeks since they had returned from Rome. While her brother spent more time with her father discussing politics, Belle had been spending her time with her mother and when possible with her younger brother, Atticus. 

When Belle was dressed in a fresh tunic and Rubi had done her hair up, she made her way to the garden dining table. On her way there, she passed the atrium, where her father received the people from Pompeii, bringing him the morning visit. Her father was sitting at his desk, with their slave secretary Philippus by his side. 

Belle nodded to the people and made her way further through the villa. 

In the garden, she walked over to the breakfast table under the wooden canopy with added shade from the cloth on the roof. Her mother was drinking from her cup while Atticus, who was stretched out on the lounger, was bent over his tablet, scribbling in the wax. From the kitchen, Luperca , one of their cooks and Rubi’s grandmother, came outside with a bowl of fresh bread. 

Her mother put her cup down when she saw Belle. “ Good morning, sweetheart. Come here, I see our dear Luperca has baked fresh new bread.” 

Belle returned the greeting. “ Goodmorning, mother, brother.” 

Atticus looked vaguely up. “ Yeah, morning,” He murmured. 

Belle rolled her eyes at her brother and went to lie down on the opposite couch. Luperca set down the bread next to the grapes, eggs, flan, cheese and honey. Belle thanked her and took a bit of bread and put honey on it. Luperca, smiled at her. “ Make sure you eat enough, petal.”   
Belle smiled back. Luperca was a sort of grandmother to her as well, as the old woman had always looked after her as well since she was a little girl. She and the other older cook, Portia.   
“ I will, Luperca, I promise.” Satisfied, the woman nodded and headed back to the kitchen. 

Her mother in the meantime had turned towards her brother. “ Atticus, I know you love to scribble, but it’s really time you eat something, dear. Here, eat a bit of the flan Luperca made. Or at least some grapes.” 

Atticus rose grumpily, put his slate aside and reached for the bowl of grapes. “ Mama,” he said, “ as today is Market Day, and Archimedes won’t be giving lessons today, do you think I can go into the city and look around?” 

Archimedes was their Greek slave who had come here five years ago to give Belle lessons in Greek and Latin epics and other works, history, mythology, geography and astronomics, after their former teacher had died. While these subjects weren’t actually taught to girls, her mother had convinced her father that the young new teacher could first practice on her before he went to teach Atticus. And besides, they could certainly afford it. Belle had been most grateful for the opportunity. Archimedes was a wonderful young man who had seen a lot of the world and was very wise. Also, it hadn’t escaped Belle’s notice how Archimedes and Rubi gave each other moony eyes when they were in the same room. 

At the other end of the table, Coletta hesitated. Belle spoke up. 

“ I would also like to go into town today, mother. It would be nice to look around.” 

“ Alright then, but take Spei with you as bodyguard.”

Belle and Atticus grinned at each other from across the table. 

It was then that Aurus came outside the house, scratching his head. It was clear he had just woken up. 

" Ah I see my first born has decided to show his face at last. Good morning, son !" 

Aurus smiled . " Good morning, everyone." He took some grapes from Atticus ' bowl while her younger brother sputtered indignantly. 

"I'll let you know, I have been working on a new document late into the night. I need to show it to father, but I think he is going to be enthusiastic about this one"

Coletta grinned. " I' m sure he will, love."

" So I take it, you two are going to the market huh?" Aurus winked at Belle . " Have fun." 

\--

After breakfast, Atticus and Belle had gone to their rooms to dress up for the outing. Rubi and Ningua Alba dressed her in the finest silk all the way from the Han Empire and put on her jewels. Some golden ear cuffs, bracelets and her silveren lunula: a crescent moon shaped pendant that was given to her since birth to protect her from the evil spirits. 

She said goodbye to her friends and went to meet her brother in the courtyard. He was wearing a tunic with a purple fringe and around his neck he wore his bula, his protection amulet given to him as a baby. Her mother stood by his side to say goodbye and gave them some money for their lunch. 

Spei had decided to go with the sedan chair and had asked some of his brothers to come along. Atticus and Belle went to sit in the chair and off they went. 

While they made their way down the forum, Belle looked outside the window by pushing the curtains aside. The people made their way in the streets, going by their business. 

" Did you have to travel like this in Rome as well?" Atticus was also looking outside when Belle looked to him. 

" Euh, yeah, sometimes we had to. Rome can be very busy so if we want to make our way quickly through the people,we use the chairs." 

Atticus nodded." Probably, I will see all that as well when father will take me. He will, right?" 

Belle smiled. " Yes of course he will. It's your birthright to go. " 

A father taking his son to Rome was essential in the boy's education. 

Atticus hesitated. “ Sometimes, I think father forgets I even exist. While you were away, he was constantly busy with politics, and looking for things for Aurus to do and of course for finding you a husband. He barely even looked at me. I tried to show him some of my poems, but he just says it’s worthless to write. That I should learn how to fight or prepare to study law or something.” 

Belle felt for her little brother. Atticus may be only 13 years old, but he had always grown up under his older siblings’ shadow. 

“ Is that something you like to be? A writer or a poet?” Belle asked curiously. Whenever she had time to talk to her brother, they had talked mostly about Atticus’ school or friends. Not really about their future. 

Atticus shrugged. “ Maybe, I don’t know. It would be nice to go on a journey to become a poeta doctus and let the people know what I have seen.” 

Belle smiled. “ There have been many people like that, you will certainly find your place there, if you decide to take that path. I would certainly be on your side if you decide to take that path.” 

Atticus looked up hopefully. “ Really?” 

“ Of course! I know Archimedes speaks well of your writing! You are smart, Atticus. I know you will do anything you set your mind to!” 

Her brother righted himself. “ I am not the only one. My friend Henri , you know Lady Regina’s son, also loves writing. His mother is very happy with that since she doesn’t want to send him to some battlefield.” 

Belle remembered the ten- year old boy Henri at parties and when he came to play with Atticus. And of course she remembered Lady Regina very well. It was she who had gifted Ningua Alba to them years ago. 

“ Lady Regina is a wise woman,” she said. I wish father was as wise as her, she silently added. 

\--

They had stopped at the forum. As soon as Spei ordered to set the sedan chair down, Atticus jumped down with Belle following. 

They had wandered along the stalls of food, spices, wool, clothes and yes even books! Belle loved spending time with her brother. They even saw a friend of Atticus, a boy named Oculus with his grandfather. 

Around noon, they made their way to one of the thermapolia for lunch. The bar was lavishly decorated with frescos of nymphs, ducks, a rooster and even the guard dog was depicted. Belle gave the dog next to the building a friendly head scratch. The man behind the bar was friendly and they ate their food outside on the edge of the fountain. The meal consisted of cooked duck and flatbread. Belle also had bought food for Spei and his brothers as to thank them for their services of the day. It was a great day.   
\--

When they arrived at home, it was almost dark. Belle and Atticus made their way to their rooms to freshen up. It was Rubi who helped her out of her clothes. Belle decided just to put the tunic of this morning back on for the rest of the evening. 

It was in search of her brother Aurus later, that she heard voices coming from her father’s study. She could hear her mother sounding upset.

“ Why didn’t you tell me, Flavius! I’ve had no time to prepare her! And why by the gods, didn’t you tell her?” 

Her father's voice answered angrily. “ I don’t need to tell you anything, Coletta! I am the master in this house, and I decide what’s best for our children! And what are you talking about, no time? She is nineteen! She should have been married years ago and already have her first child! It was you who made me wait! ”

“ Of course I made you wait! We can afford to wait! She deserves to live a happy life and I am not going to throw her childhood away with an early marriage!” 

“ She isn’t a child anymore! She will be twenty by the end of the year! Did you forget we had Aurus already when you were nineteen?”

“ No, but at least my father told me who his choice was before he sent word!” 

Belle felt her heart beat heavily in her chest. Her father had already sent word. He had already made his choice in husband! She couldn't stand here any longer. She had to know more. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. With that in her mind, she entered her father's study. Her parents, who had been facing each other, looked up. 

" Belle…" Her mother spoke nervously. 

" So you chose a husband?" She asked her father. 

Her father nodded. "I have. I sent his father a letter to ask if he agreed and he has. Only, his son was in Britannica. So I sent him a letter as well. I've got his answer today." 

Belle tried to keep calm. Not only had his father chosen. The man in question had already answered! 

She scraped her throat. 

" Wh- what was his answer? "

And who was he? 

Her father and mother looked at each other. 

Her father answered." Sergius Gastonius Ravilla has agreed to the match. He is on his way back from Britannica so you two can be betrothed. " 

Ravilla! She knew him! He was the son of the governor of Herculaneum! Belle had met him a few years ago at a party. She had only spoken a few words with him but she knew he was an arrogant man. He was going to be her husband? 

Not knowing what to say, she turned around and ran outside hearing her mother calling after her. 

She had to think.


End file.
